Traditionally enterprises are comprised of various nodes that contribute to an overall business process. An enterprise may be thought of as a geographically dispersed network under the jurisdiction of one organization. It often includes several different types of networks and computer systems from different vendors.
These network nodes that are part of the enterprise may be comprised of both physical and virtual machines. Enterprise networks that include a plurality of virtual machines may require a physical host, which is required to allocate resources among the virtual machines. Allocating resources to these virtual machines may pose a challenge, especially with regard to over-allocating and under-allocating resources. Examples of resources may include memory, disk usage, CPU usage, etc. Too few resources allocated and the virtual machine will not provide the resources necessary to complete a business process. Too many resources allocated and resources may be wasted causing inefficiencies to occur in the enterprise network. Resource allocation should be dynamic and based on the present operating conditions of the enterprise network and its corresponding virtual machine(s) and physical host(s).